Talk:Keeper
Counter Arguments I'd like to see some counterargument to the fact that the Keepers weren't the Templar Zombies from Origins's Crazy Place and Generators. NanSapwe (talk) 04:06, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'd like to some evidence that the Templars were keepers. They're never called as such and they act just like normal zombies. 08:11, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Jessica has a quote in Shadows of Evil that says "For two millenia, the Keepers kept the forces of darkness at bay. That power is always dormant, just waiting to be awoken; Just as it was on the battlefields of the Great War." Now, we know the Keepers have fought in various "great" wars, but the difference here is that it says "on the battlefields of the Great War." Who else said that before? Samantha in the Origins intro, which is set in the Great War/World War One, which is where we've seen the Templar Zombies for the first time. ::TheTemplar Zombies have the same Black Sun symbol that the Keepers have in their chests. Are you going to tell me that this fact alone ''isn't enough proof that they are the same? There are two different groups in the Zombies story that use the exact same symbol representing the Black Sun? Remember Blundell mentioned several times that he planned out the whole story right around the time of Mob of the Dead. And the Keepers are an '''elemental' piece of this puzzle. ::The Templar Zombies might act like regular zombies gameplay-wise, but there's a difference between them and the Templar Zombies, the fact that the Templar Zombies appear out of portals when you activate a generator that PUMPS 115, the fabric of the universe itself. Who else appears from portals to stop you while you do something that's messing things up (even if you don't know about it)? The Keepers while you do the Rituals in Shadows of Evil. ::As we know from Dr. Monty through a Wisp in Gorod Krovi, the universe was relatively fine until Little Lost Girl, where Maxis enters Agartha/The House and starts the whole multiverse shenanigans going on right now. "Maxis... He was the first. The vessel you constructed for him back in World War 1 somehow shielded him from the influence of Element 115. He opened the portal between the worlds and, well, that's were and when shit really went tits up. The world within the world got turned upside down and inside out - if you could imagine such a thing." 'You would think that the '"the wards of all universes" would try to interfere with this before it happens, but eventually failing. Maybe they tried? In the Crazy Place, where we are bombarded with Templar Zombies trying to stop us from freeing Samantha from Agartha? ::I don't know, for me, it makes sense. We have "two" groups that share similar goals and even share a symbol. The Black Sun symbol would be enough proof for me just by using logic alone. I can absolutely see why the rest of the people think they are separate, and I respect that, maybe I'm the one wrong here. But these are my arguments. NanSapwe (talk) 00:41, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :::That's still a whole lot of speculation. I've not seen you show anything concrete. If I search though some of the pages, it suggests keepers aided humans from the era of knights against an attacking force, and those zombies could well be from that battle. Also, the fact the templar zombies are trying to stop you doesn't make much sense in the essence of an argument, since all the zombies are trying to stop you. Overall you've presented a lot more speculation and theory than actual evidence. 21:25, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :::It is possible that the templar knights that fought the Apothicons back in the Middle Ages were part of the Order of the Keepers, and that's why they have the same symbol on their chests, and why the templar zombies in Origins have this symbol. However, this indicates only that both of them belonged to the same Order, not that they were exactly the same.The Roz Makarotsoulithra 21:50, August 30, 2016 (UTC)